Pride
by StillKickingIt
Summary: They never run. The Pride begins to train their children to be the heirs to their criminal enterprise.


**Wilder Building**

 **11:34pm**

Geoffrey Wilder stood gazing out the window of the newly built Wilder Corp building. He wore an expensive suit to exuded an aura of power and prestige but his real power had crumbled. Below the people of Las Angeles had no idea what had happened that night. He and the rest of the pride had witnessed the Avenger's take out the Gibborim. The masked heroes had somehow been alerted to the underwater base. They had not only been removed from the earth they had been removed from existence thanks to the sorcerer supreme. The help that they had provided was gone. As far as the public was concerned, nothing had happened. They had no idea the kind of power that had just been extinguished from the world. And much of that power had to be locked down. The members of the pride had assembled immediately as they had felt the disturbance

Looking out over the famous skyline it was so easy to see how this would slip away from them. He turned to see the round table filled with all members of the pride that were seated before him. His wife had a fearful look on her face.

"Penny for your thought Wilder?" came the sinister voice of Robert Minoru.

"Welcome friends," he greeted, "Tonight our lives have changed forever. We have a choice. We can either extend our life span or have it greatly shortened. Our Overlords are dead. We no longer have the luxury of their support."

"Well what are we to do? We can't just let our City go to the cape crowd. Even now there's been chatter of more superheroes around the area!" shouted Victor Stein.

"We can't let any weakness be shown, we might need more revenue but we can create other assets." Argued Gene Hayes. His eyes went red with rage. Cathy Wilder turned to her husband as she could sense the room was filled with tension.

"We're movie stars," said the Leslie Dean with a snide grin, " This does little to affect our career."

"Of course, because a nice close up in people magazine about how you served a biblical demonic beast will help, or maybe they can just talk about were you came from."

"Are you going to be snide with me or are you going to listen?"

Wilder swirled the remaining wine in his glass and then threw it at the wall. While all of the members fell silent he turned back with rage in his eye. He was a ruthless man when he needed to be and would not stop till this was resolved.

"We need to make changes around here," said Geoffrey as he stepped to the head of the semi circled table, "We need to make sure our children are ready to defend their inheritance against the usurper dogs of the east."

"You want us to tell them." It wasn't a question. Tina Minoru had no emotion on her face as she stared up at him.

"Not just tell them. We need to train them. They need to be able to defend themselves and us. Steins, you've said it yourselves Chase may not like it but he has your brains. The Minoru boy needs to be trained fully in the dark arts. The rest too."

"Are you talking about turning our children into soldiers?" Scoffed Gene, "My daughter is young and though she has the mutant x gene, it is dormant. She isn't ready to have to fight."

"What about Gertrude!" scoffed Janet Yorkes, "My daughter has no abilities so what is she to become?"

"We have the resources to make our children very powerful. The upper levels of this building can be dedicated to training them."

The group was silenced. They all had begun to think about their children. This world was not innocent and they all loved their children and wanted them to have it all. His wife stood then and took his arm.

"So," she said, "When do we start?"

 **Upper Level of the Wilder Building**

 **The next morning…**

The teen children of the pride were all confused. Why their parents had brought them all together was odd as they only saw each other once a year. What was even stranger was that it was a week before they would regularly meet.

"Thank you all for coming," said Mr. Wilder strongly, "We need to tell you kids something today that will change everything."

"Is it some big charity Dad? Honestly it's not really a big deal if you want us to do a gala or something-"

"What we need to tell you is that we are part of a secret society known as the pride." Said Mrs. Minuro menacingly.

"Ugh mom why is this important?" Nick was picking at his nail. He had slicked back black hair and wore jean shorts and a tight shirt.

"Son," she said, "Your father and I are Sorcerers."

Nick rolled his eyes as did the rest of the kids. Just then the adults stood. The Steins picked up heavy duty gloves and began to create flames. The Minoru's began chanting and a portal opened up and the Dean's flew up into the air shooting a rainbow of colour everywhere. The kids all were yelling and screaming until Mr. Wilder put up his hand. What the kids didn't know was that the Hayes were doing was making them more open to the idea.

"For the last twenty years we have been trying to create a future for you. Unexpected events have forced us to change courses. We now have decided that we are going to train you so that when the time comes you can take the reigns of our business."

"What exactly is the business," scoffed Chase. Alex straightened his glasses, "Controlling L.A. Chase. They run the city."

Gertrude bristled, "What exactly are all of you?"

Geoffrey Wilder and Catherine Wilder stood, "We are crime bosses who pose as business people. We run every thing in this town."

Dale Yorkes and Stacey Yorkes stepped in, "We are time travelers who posed as antique dealers. We can go to many places and dimensions, I'd say we are the most interesting."

Frank Dean and Leslie Dean began to levitate, "We are aliens from the planet Majesdane, who pose as Hollywood actors. We have some pretty incredible abilities sweetheart."

Victor Stein and Janet Stein did not stand, "Chase you know we are world-renown inventors, who made a fortune through their inventions but we also have create things outside the laws of science."

Gene Hayes and Alice also didn't stand, "Honey, we are both telepathic and I have no doubt you will be as well."

Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru were holding Nicks hand, "We are dark wizards baby. All of what you learned in church wasn't true. We are going to teach you how to control your abilities."

The kids were silent Chase was looking around to connect eyes with someone but most had their heads turned down.

Alex grinned, he couldn't wait to tell his father he had known for a year. They revealed detailed records of the business that each would deal in. And judging by how thick they were, there was a lot to be done.

"You are the new generation of Pride members. With the current global climate you kids need to be ready for anything. We have discussed it and from this point on you kids will all be moving into the top floors of this building and be given instruction from a team of tutors that will be specified for your needs. We also will be giving you time to work as a team as we believe that you may have to fight as a team."

"We are going to train you into operatives, you will go certain places depending on your skill set. You kids are going to be considered 'bad guys' but don't pay any mind to this." Mrs. Wilder said.

"Humanity needs certain things to survive. The obvious are food water shelter but they also need that which is forbidden." Mrs. Minoru said, "Drugs, gambling and prostitution would continue to be here if we were taken out by the Avengers but the city and its people would be in danger. You don't see massive attacks from giant demons or aliens in L.A. because we keep this city safe."

Nick and Chase nodded. They both got what their parents were saying about how they could shield the city from harm if they worked outside the law. Gertrude was frowning but wasn't vocal about it while Karolina just seemed in awe of her parents. Molly was gripping onto Nick and Chase.

 **Dorm Rooms**

 **Upper Wilder Building**

 **6:45pm**

"Am I the only one who cannot believe all the shit we were just told?" Gertrude said waving her hand in the air. Nick put his hands over Molly's ears. "Gert it's not good that you keep swearing in front of Molly."

"Well sorry but swearing isn't bad compared to being mob bosses! Come on guys they are straight up evil when it comes down to it!"

"I-I don't know.. what if they're right. We never have had to worry about crazy supervillains before now. L.A. is one of the safest places to live in America because of our parents." Chase scratches his head.

They all took a moment. It was annoying, yet still a valid point to Gertrude. She had seen a lot of bad stuff happen in New York but L.A. was always so far away from that. It used to be to condemn them but she kept thinking about all of the Super Hero teams that were in New York but could never seem to stop the crime. Now the world was so complex and there was so many different ways to look at the word good.

"I think we should do this," said Nick intently, " Apparently I could have great power through becoming a Sorcerer. Chase your parents said they could give you abilities. Molly is a mutant and Karolina's an alien! I think the best people to help us figure out who we can be are our parents."

"Do you really think we can do it?" Karolina asked. Alex stood, "We have to. If we don't help the people of this city may be in danger."

"I'm with you guys I guess." Gertrude said. Molly jumped up and said, "Me too! Let's save the world!"

Little did they know the entire Pride had camera's and mic's everywhere. Their was an addible sigh of relief. They had not known if the kids would have taken to it even with the Hayes using their power on the kids.

"Hmm… they all seem unopposed to it," said Mrs. Yorkes, "But do you really expect them to fit in here? All of the kids don't seen to have the killer instinct that is needed."

"The trick is to give them tastes of power. We need to remove the moral code that society has given them."

"My son will love the toys he gets to play with." said Mr. Stein said with a grin. Mr. Minoru laughed, "When it comes to magic only a slight taste of the dark arts will turn these souls black."

"Tamper with your own sons soul as much as you want but I have a different idea," said Wilder strongly.

"Minorus is it possible to convene a meeting with Mephisto?" said Wilder. Mrs Minoru scoffed, "It is not a meeting you take lightly to meet with a hell lord!"

"The Steins have had a little project to collect 10 souls in the last twenty four hours. We did this to trade them for favors for our children. You each will have two favors. One will ensure loyalty of the child to the pride. The other is to increase your child's strength in some area."

"Wilder it can be very dangerous to summon him!" Mr. Minoru said. His wife sighed, "But he would enjoy a frequent sacrificing of souls to him. It could become a monthly thing to increase or fortunes."

Mr. Minoru sighed and grabbed his wife's hands. They began to chant in an ancient language. A pentagon appeared in front of them. They could feel the energy race through the room. A giant red hand reached out from the portal. Another followed as they saw a huge demonic figure emerge from the floor.

" ** _Why have you summoned the great Myphisto?_**."

"Great lord we have a deal for you to consider if you'll hear us out." Mrs. Minoru said. The Demon laughed, " ** _I am the one who brings deals to men. Not the other way around!'_**

"I believe we can greatly benefit each other my lord," said Wilder confidently, "You may think the only way to gain souls is through deals but we can provide you with a steady supply of souls per month. In return we ask for ten favours now and good fortune for our organization. By giving these gifts to us now our evil organization will prosper and we can aid each other greatly. We could shape the course of history. We also could help you in any endeavors you would need done on this earth. And most importantly, we can assure that the souls are of good quality."

Mephisto folded his arms over his chest and contemplated their words. He had had groups worship him before but what he needed was steady amounts of souls to keep him in power. He had heard of the pride and the demise of their masters. If he accepted he may be able to shape events and gain more power against the other lords of hell

" ** _Give me the ten souls and I will grant the ten wishes_**."

"Stein release the souls to him," grinned Wilder, "For our first five wishes we want all our children to have undying loyalty to the Pride."

"And for our wish we wish to have Alex succeed us in our business when the time comes." Mrs. Wilder said.

"For our wish we want our daughter Gertrude to be given the gift of foresight and preminsions."

"We want Molly to have our gift as well as another mutation."

"We want Chase to have the same intellect as... I don't know Mr. Fantastic? But you know none of his morals."

"We just want Karolina to meet a man and fall in love." said the Mrs. Dean. Mr. Dean butted in, "An Alien with abilities would be nice."

"I want Nick to be the most powerful wizard on earth. Give him more magic than the Sorcerer Supreme." Mrs. Minoru said. Mephisto chuckled. Most of them had asked for meaningless wishes he could do in his sleep but he had known the witch would want something impressive. He also laughed at the fact he would need to make the alien become heterosexual. He absorbed the souls and made the changes to the timeline that they wanted. The shifts in the earth would be heard by many so the children would have to learn quickly. He then returned to hell in a puff of smoke. Things for their children had changed forever.

 **New York City**

 **Six Months later**

 **Gertrude & Alex**

Gertrude and Alex sat across from one of the most successful crime bosses in New York. Wilson Fisk AKA the Kingpin was a well respected business man in the eyes of the Pride. He had never violated the territory of the Pride which meant he understood exactly how powerful they were. The Pride had sent the two if them to negotiate an arms deal. The Pride needed to build up their grunts into a workable group of minions. They had relied solely open the strength of the Gibborim but that could no longer be done. They had sent Gert and Alex because of Gert's premonitions and Alex was underboss to his father now.

"So…are we in agreement, Pridelings?" said Fisk as he delicately cut his steak.

"You're a tough negotiator, Mr. Fisk. We need to make sure that this weaponry is of a high quality," replied Alex. "Deal…you have yourself a weapons contract."

"Excellent. You'll find that I am a good ally. I can give you assurance that as long as we don't run into any problems with the Superhero crowd the shipment will arrive within the month."

"If you have any problem's with those pesky superhero's let us know. We have operatives with abilities." Said Alex.

Gert set her plate aside, she looked at her watch, and smiled ominously.

"If you would like to see exactly how effective they are then you can watch the news tomorrow morning. They have an operation underway as we speak."

Fisk turned to her in interest. He wasn't sure exactly what she spoke of but he knew that the Pride had tapped into something dark. He could feel the energy around them. Wilson Fisk may just be a man, bit he had been around long enough to know exactly what mystic arts could do.

"I shall be waiting with baited breath," joked Fisk.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of all the Pride for letting us expand our… operation," said Alex.

* * *

 **Bank of Los Angeles – Two Hours Later**

The stage was set. Doctor Octopus had brought Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, and Vulture to L.A. to rob one of the biggest banks in the world. The sky was clear and there was a full moon, they were walking in and out with huge bags of cash.

"Why didn't we make the switch to the West Coast sooner?" groaned Vulture, "An hour we've been here and nobody has even come to stop us!"

"It's been fifteen minutes, Vulture," chided Sandman.

"Fifteen? Sure seems longer," groaned the birdlike man.

"Be on the look out. I hear that Wonder Man sometimes fights crime," said Dr. Octopus as he surveyed the sky through binoculars help by one of his metal arms.

"If you say so boss," said Electro, "When are we supposed to get picked up by your guy?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get the hell back to New York!" said Mysterio, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Well at least this will be over with soon," said Vulture sternly, "Why don't we do a few more hits here on the West Coast, Not even Canada is this unprotected. At least they have Alpha Flight."

It seemed that they had gotten most of the money. Sandman had a bad feeling about this gig. He had a bad feeling about this whole operation. Electro did as well He wasn't sure if it was for the same reasons. He had friends who had scores in L.A. and had never returned.

"Doctor, who told you of this score?' he inquired.

"For the last time, Electro, the guy was someone I knew back in the day!" said Octavius in an annoyed tone, "I am tired of you bringing this up all the time! I thought we laid it to rest. It's a great score that will not get us in trouble."

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not convinced about him or the rest of this operation. It feels wrong."

"There's nothing wrong about taking what is rightfully ours," said Octavius, "Nobody responded and we captured the cops."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," said Electro in an annoyed tone.

"Give it rest, man," said Sandman.

"But…"

"Listen to your friend," said Octavius, "All you need to think about now is you'll get a huge amount of cash after this."

Electro was about to say more, but Sandman silenced him with a hand to the shoulder. It was no use trying to dissuade Octavius. He was beyond being reached at this point. There was no man better equipped to lead them usually but after the last time he had been imprisoned he'd been a little crazier than usual. But there were times he feared he was going about this all wrong. Everything about this plan felt wrong. But there was no turning back now.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sandman confided. Electro looked at his friend.

"So do I," said Electro, "He's still our leader though. We can't turn back now. The cash is all here."

"I know. But it would be a whole lot easier if I at least knew the guy he was talking about. I've never even heard of this Wilder guy. It feels…"

"I know," said Electro, placing a hand on his buddy's shoulder, "But what else is there to do? We might just be spooked because it's so quiet."

"I sincerely hope that you're right buddy."

They fell silent and turned their attention back to Octavius.

Down the street they couldn't see that the police all under the Pride's control stood waiting for the signal. They had hidden themselves in an alley

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" asked one of the officers.

"Everything's fine," said the Lieutenant Flores with a deceptive grin, "Looks like it's going to be another quiet night for the LAPD."

* * *

 **Leapfrog**

 **Skys above L.A.**

While the Sinister Six had been robbing the bank, the Four Pride children were positioning themselves for a strike of their own. The Pride had equipped them well for their first mission. They were being flown to the scene in one of their leapfrogs. It was cloaked so they were hidden completely even to the military. It also contained an assortment of advanced equipment that would allow them to coordinate their efforts and keep in touch with the rest of the Pride sitting in the Headquarters, they had a video feed of each angle.

In addition to the Leapfrog, Nick, Chase, Molly, and Karolina were each given different weapons to help them in their task. Chase had built an Iron man type suit. It was different to his as a rail-gun was attached to his right arm and a flamethrower to the left. For Molly, her strength would be her main weapon. But just in case, she was given a side arm. For Nick, he was given a powerful staff and armor. The staff was created in hell. Karolina had been given special gloves that directed her powers in a lethal way. They trained with this equipment, but it was hardly the same as the field.

They were also wearing uniforms, black body suits with no emblems. Supporting them in the Leapfrog was Mr. and Mrs. Stein. Mr. Stein was tasked with flying the jet and keeping it mobile so they could make a quick exit. Mrs. Stein, who was in her usual uniform, was there primarily for ground level support. Her job was to give real-time updates as she saw them. They were also told they would have support from the police and some ground soldiers of the Pride.

"How much further, Mr. Stein sir?" asked Nick as he readied his armor.

"Just another minute and we should be over the target," said Mr. Stein, Mrs. Stein was standing in front of her son. Chase had yet to put his helmet on, "Chase, honey you have to be careful out there. I know you can do this."

"Mom don't worry," shrugged Chase, his cheeks were red at his mother's coddling.

"Its my job to worry baby. I worry about all of you" She said taking his hand, " You're the oldest and expected to lead. Make sure you take care of them."

"Mom I love you but stop being crazy," said Chase skeptically.

Nick shook his head and Karolina blushed and looked down. Mrs. Stein was nice and all, but she was pretty over protective. She hugged each of them.

"I just got confirmation from our Police friends," said Mr. Stein, "We're all set."

"Good. Be ready kids."

"Chase make sure we get samples of all the powered subjects. String the rest up as a warning."

"The Sinister Six," said Nick, "This is the big league."

He remained calm, but Nick was anxious to get out there and fight these thugs. Training was nothing compared to this. He was actually going to stop them from stealing from his parents. That resonated strongly with him. They had all felt it from the beginning. This was part of the reason they joined the Pride.

Back with the Six the time was almost upon them. The driver should be giving them the signal at any moment. Doctor Octopus had brought Electro, Mysterio, Sandman, and Vulture stood.

He watched the scene below. The Six were looking around when six uniformed police officer came out from an alley blasting.

"The hell?" said Electro.

"It's the Five O!" said Sandman, "Something's wrong these guys came outa nowhere!"

Acting according to the orders they had received from the Pride, the cops were leading the targets into the street to await a team.

"That's the signal," announced a Sargent, " Attack!"

"Finally some action!" grinned Vulture. He swooped down and swatted a cop to into the wall.

"Here we come, pigs! Ha-ha-ha!" exclaimed Mysterio as he shot his AK at them.

Octavius took to the air, his metal arms swatting at the cops. He started the attack by clearing a path, ripping through one of the cop cars. Then Electro shocked about ten more , charging head first into the fray.

"Hey, watch it!" Octavius yelled after Electro nearly caught him with a spark.

They soon had decimated the cops, who were now in complete disarray. Not only were there at least twenty causalities but they weren't stopping. Flores had called in some cops who were not on the Pride pay roll to get the shit kicked out of them by the Sinister Six. He and his men were still watching.

"Who the hell are those guys?" asked one.

"These assholes are from New York!" said the lieutenant Flores. "The Pride got their agents coming in to deal with this!"

"Oh hell…" groaned one of them.

"What?!" exclaimed One of the cops.

"FIRE!"

Shots rang out, jolting the Doctor out of his false state of security. He instinctively used his mechanic arms to shield his front. Two bullets tore in his back, one grazed his ankle and another hit him right in the shoulder. He let out a pained yell.

"Those aren't the Police…" he said in a bewilderment.

"Octopus?!" exclaimed Sandman, "Is everything okay? Is it Wonder man?"

Octavius looked back to see the soldiers regrouping into a squad formation that stayed far back from them. They had high powered weapons. When they saw that their weapons could have an effect, they confused at why the soldiers had not advanced. It had been a long time since he had been hurt like that. This was definitely unexpected. What were the chances of a private group of soldiers arriving to the scene and no police reinforcements? Something didn't add up.

"No…something's wrong," he dreaded, "Something is very wrong!"

But just as he was about to unleashed on the private army, the skies above erupted and the leap frog hovered over them. It broke his concentration briefly. He tried to shake it and target the army, but then a torrent of rain started falling. What he didn't know was that Nick had begun to change the weather outside.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" exclaimed the Vulture.

"This night just keeps going from bad too worse," said Mysterio, "Is that the X-men or Avengers? It doesn't look like them, it looks like a B-team."

Electro suspiciously looked up at the sky, "Something is very wrong here. I don't recognize that as a super hero team."

Suddenly the gunfire lessened and the army went silent. And from above, four figures floated down before the group of villains. Octavius thought he saw an Iron Man lookalike. Another looked like some preteen scarlet Witch with a glowing staff. Another was just a glowing figure that seemed too bright to even look at. The last smashed fist first into the car. She looked like a dwarf. They couldn't see her face.

"Sinister Six," announced Chase in a commanding tone. "Los Angeles is not your turf. What you have just taken doesn't belong to you."

"Who the hell are you?!" exclaimed Octavius.

"We're the ones who are going to kill all of you," said Nick in a threatening tone, "You just stole from the pride and nobody steals from our parents and lives."

The five villains scoffed. These guys not only had the nerve to fight them but make threats as well? They were prideful men and Prideful men Didn't back down from a challenge.

"You talk tough, girly. Bet you can't back it up!" taunted Vulture flapping his wings.

But Electro wasn't so eager to fight. Whoever these kids were, they knew them. The boy called the group by name. That confirmed his suspicion that tonight wasn't a coincidence.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, "You're Parents they deal right? If we return the money could we leave as if this never happened?"

"You think that you can walk out of this?" scoffed Karolina.

"We're trying to…"

"We know what you are," said Nick, "And we won't let scum steal from us. **_Burn._** "

Before they could say anything else, Nick concentrated his staff sending the magic straight at electro with a lethal burst and hit him head on. Electro burst into flames. His companions jumped away as he let out a scream. His skin crackled and burned. Octavius couldn't believe what he had just seen. Electro fell to the floor still melting. Sandman slammed his fist down and jumped towards them. Vulture sprung into the air.

"You asshole!" yelled Sandman, "He was my best friend!"

"Karolina" yelled Chase.

"I'm on it!" she told him.

She concentrated her abilities and unleashed a wave of force and light. He tried to turn into sand but he began to burn. She was turning him into glass. She kept up her attack on the man and felt his life slowly slipping away. Octavius was appalled

"That was a most unwise move!" he bellowed, "I don't know who you people are or how you found out about my plan, but I will not let you stand in our way. You are mere children whereas we are trained professionals-"

But Molly didn't let him finish.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled, "Your stupid and your rude! My mom said it was ok to kill you!"

The girl jumped swiftly, attacking the groups leader head on. The man was surprised as Molly tackled him, forcing him up to jump into the air and onto the side of the building. That was when Chase began to fire his rail gun at the Doctor

"Errrrrrrrrr! You're testing my patience, children!" yelled Octavius.

With a burst of renewed strength, he jumped down and used his metal arms to swat Molly away.

"Why do you try and stop us, girl?" said the man angrily, "Don't you know your leaders are just using you?!"

"Don't bother trying to convince me that my boss is evil. It won't work on me," said Chase strongly, "

Chase launched in for another attack, forcing Octavius on the defensive.

Mysterio and Vulture could see that these kids were much stronger. They both started to run down the street. In front of them appeared Nick and Karolina. Nick slammed his staff into the earth and the street opened up into a bottomless pit. Karolina rose into the air, her hand ready to send out a deadly blast.

"Whoa! Yikes! Wow-shit!" stammered Vulture.

"Put the weapon down, vermon," said Nick sternly.

Mysterio had seen what had happened to Electro and Sandman and were keen not to end up the same. He fired right at the pair of freaks only to see that the girl had shielded them with her light energy. The boy pointed his staff at him and closed his eyes.

"Your illusions are mere tricks compared to my power." Nick shouted. Mysterio could no longer control his own hands and he felt his gun point up towards his head and heard the gun go off. Mysterio dropped to the ground dead.

The Vulture took off trying to fly away. Chase saw this and flew right after him. He engaged a heat seeking missile and fired it. The Vulture tried to out fly it but it kept on his tail and it finally caught him.

He dropped to the ground trying to crawl towards the cops. His only hope at this point was the possibility of arrest. Chase dropped behind him and began to use his flamethrower.

Vulture's skin crackled as the man let out his last scream.

Molly hadn't stopped beating on Octavius .The battered body of the Doctor had just plummeted to the ground after taking a heavy blow from the young girl. They had been exchanging punches and choke holds, but Molly had strength on her side and was able to wear him down.

"Ugh…" groaned the last of the Sinister was lying beaten. His robotics twitching.

"Had enough?" taunted Chase as he landed beside him.

Octavius was still reeling, but upon seeing what happened to the rest of his team he was actually starting to worry.

"Who…who are you people?!" he grimaced.

"Los Angeles belongs to the Pride" answered Chase, " You violated our territory. This isn't New York. You don't just get to do whatever you want."

"See this wouldn't have been such a big deal if you wouldn't have chosen their bank," added Nick.

These punks talked tough for kids in their late teens. But even then Octavius had to admit they were strong.

"You fools," he said as he struggled on the ground, "You will not stop me!"

Chase stepped near Octavius. He brought his foot over the man's head and began to press. Before long there was no longer a head. Chase commed his parents to come pick them up.

"Don't you think people should see what happens when you mess with our city," said Nick point his staff at the bodies, " ** _Martyrdom_**."

The bodies were strung up to the pillars of the bank. It was a gruesome sight. Above smeared in blood were the words _go home superhumans_ written in blood.

"Maybe they'll learn," said Karolina distantly, "But for now, let's go home."

"I have a feeling they already know," grinned Molly.

Once everybody was aboard, Mr. Stein kicked in the cloaking system and sped off towards the tar pits.

 **The Tar Pit lair**

The Pride couldn't help but smile. Using the advanced surveillance hardware of the bank, they watched the whole fight unfold between their kids and the Sinister Six. It all went so well. The Villains didn't know what hit them. None got away. No money was lost. And aside from a few police officer causilties, none of the soldiers were seriously hurt in the exchange. Add to that, they had seen the kids destroy a group of career criminals before their eyes.

"Not bad," commented Wilder, "Not bad at all."

"Can you believe what our son did to that Electro cat?" grinned Mr. Minoru. His wife smiled, "His ability to possess Mysterio was what impressed me."

"I'd say Karolina melting that sand man was pretty impressive." Mrs. Dean said. Gene Hayes smirked, "Molly beat Doctor Octopus. She might be the strongest mutant. She's on par with the Hulk."

Just then the Steins entered with a look of pride, "Chase was so commanding. He built that suit on his own only using my resources! Our son is a natural leader."

"And don't forget they're still young. Give them a few years and they'll be able to take down the Avengers."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," said the Mrs. Wilder, " Alex and Gertrude just locked in a contract with Wilson FiskHa."

"Our daughter," assured Mr. Yorkes, " Has foreseen prosperity and virtue for all of us. Fisk wont betray us because he knows what will happen if he does."

Mrs Minoru rolled her eyes. The Yorkes daughter saw an ever shifting see that had waves crash. The waters of time were always shifting. But she knew that when the tide rises all boats prosper."

"Oh please, you think he'll actually follow through?" scoffed Stein.

"He will or their will be problems," said Wilder, pondering the many possibilities. "On to another matter. Too ensure our power over the state of California. I am going to run for Governor."

 **Reactions of the demise of the Sinister Six**

 **Avengers Mansion**

Captain America slammed the Daily Bugle article down. It read **_Sinister Six murdered in L.A._** He looked up at the conference room.

Spiderman frowned, "Am I the only one who's freaked out by this crap? What happened?- did the Punisher move to L.A.?"

The room was silent. They had been trying to figure out who perpetrated the crime for the morning. If it had been a new super powered team they would have taken credit for it.

"Those clowns aren't worth the thought were putting into it." Cage sneered. Tony frowned, "Why would they kill them though? And the message? Go Home Superhumans? Why would they do that?"

"It's a message." Strange said. She-Hulk frowned, "Is it to us?"

"it's to everyone… Stay out of Los Angeles."

 **Kingpin's Penthouse**

He had awoken to the news of the death's of the Sinister Six. They had been his sometime allies but he had no connection to them. As he looked at the image of the member's hung up on the pillars of the Prides Bank he truly understood the power these people had.


End file.
